Irresistable Redhead
by Rosajean
Summary: Crossover between CSI & NCIS. Catherine heads to D.C. on a working vacation.


**This is my first ever fanfic, so any reviews - positive or negative - would be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Catherine Willows settled back into her first class seat on an airplane headed to D.C. The lab's most recent investigation had led the team on a wild chase finally ending up with a suspect in the Marines that had fled Las Vegas the day before and, near as they could tell, headed to D.C. She had orders from Ecklie to hand the investigation over to Special Agent Gibbs at NCIS, and in desperate need of some time off, she had decided to hand over the investigation in-person, and take a couple vacation days while her daughter was off at a summer-camp.

When the plane touched down late afternoon, and she disembarked, there was an agent waiting for her at the gates to escort her to NCIS headquarters.

"You must be Catherine Willows. I'm Special Agent Tony Dinozzo. I've got a car waiting for us." A tall, brunette introduced himself, with a charming smile in place and taking her carry-on from her.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't know anyone was planning on meeting me here."

"Well, when the boss says jump… you know how it goes. We've set up a reservation for you at a hotel, do you wanna go there first and freshen up?"

"Yea, that'd be nice." She said as she looked down at her rumpled shirt and jeans that were a result of her inability to resist sleeping on an airplane, no matter how short the flight.

Tony waited in the hotel lobby while Catherine checked in and then followed her to her room. While she took a quick shower and got ready, he perused the channels on the tv, finally settling on a Simpsons rerun.

Catherine debated on what to wear, she was finally going to have some time off to relax and could wear what she pleased, but at the same time she still had a bit of business left to do before roaming the town. She settled on a black flowing skirt that came to just above the knees and a low-cut, green top that always seemed to set off her hair nicely. She pulled on a pair of strappy heels, and then decided to spray on some perfume. It was rare that she could indulge in wearing perfume, always forgoing it when at work in fear of it interfering with her work at a crime scene. But just a dab here and there made her feel more like a woman than she'd felt in a long time.

As she exited the bathroom, she could tell her appearance was pleasing to the agent as she watched his eyes give her a once-over and then a cheeky grin when he realized she had caught him in the act.

"Like what you see?" She flirted, though with no real intention of making anything of it. He was just a little too young for her taste, she usually preferred older men.

He grinned in response to her question and then asked "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just grab the files and stuff I've got on the investigation."

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was sitting at his desk when he heard the elevator ding and knew it would be Tony arriving with CSI Catherine Willows. He got up to greet her but wasn't prepared to have the wind knocked out of him at the sight of the gorgeous red-head strolling his way. He'd always been a sucker for a redhead. He could tell by the way Tony was chattering incessantly that he was crushing on her, but she didn't seem to be paying him much attention.

"Uh, boss, this is CSI Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas crime lab. Ms. Willows this is my boss, Special Agent Gibbs." Tony explained.

"Nice to meet you Special Agent Gibbs."

"Call me Jethro." He smiled at her. "Did you bring the evidence with you, Ms. Willows?"

Tony hurried over to Ziva's desk where she was quietly observing the new arrival.

"I can't believe he told her to call him Jethro. He's totally flirting with her." Tony whispered to her, with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, what did you expect? He has a thing for redheads, yes?" Ziva replied.

"Damn. And here I was hoping to take her out on the town, show her a good time." Tony mumbled, more to himself than to Ziva.

She chuckled. "A good time? With you? You must be joking, Tony."

"Hey! When I wine and dine them, they go home completely satisfied… in the morning."

"Well it doesn't look like you'll be wining and dining with this one." Ziva muttered as they watched Gibbs walk out with Catherine on his arms.

"So where are we headed?" Catherine glanced over at Jethro as she climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

"Well, you're hungry right? I know a great place not far from your hotel." He replied, casting a glance in her direction, admiring her long legs as she climbed into the car, and then quickly remembering it's not polite to stare.

He took her to a little known Italian restaurant with the most authentic pasta, run by a neighborhood family. Inside the lighting was dim, provided by candles on each table that set a romantic mood for the diners. They talked about work, her daughter, his three exes, and various mundane topics over dinner, though their lingering glances and touches said that they were anything but bored.

After dinner he drove her back to her hotel. When they arrived, he got out and opened her door for her, and walked her to the hotel entrance.

When they stopped at the front door, she turned to face him and looked into his eyes, equally blue as her own. "Thanks for dinner. The pasta was superb. It was nice to take a break for once."

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds that felt like eternity and then making up his mind, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. At first there was no response from her, and he started to pull back, but before he could break contact she put her hands around his neck, pulling him to her, and deepening the kiss. His hands moved to her hair and her back, pulling her closer. He ran his tongue lightly along her bottom lip and she opened to him, letting his tongue slip inside and massage hers. She moaned slightly at the contact, the sound of it increasing his arousal.

She broke the kiss and gasped for air as she stared into his eyes and then chuckled. "Well that was unexpected… but good. Really good."

He chuckled at her words. It had been a while since he'd had a woman in his arms, and he'd forgotten how right it could feel. After all, that's why he'd been married so many times - because it could feel so damn good.

"Would you like to come inside?" Her question caught him off-guard. He hadn't really even thought through the kiss, just acted on instinct and arousal, so he wasn't expecting an offer for anything more. But he didn't really have to think it over. He needed the human contact as much as he suspected that she needed it, and she was an incredibly beautiful woman, so he nodded and followed her inside.


End file.
